John Geyser
John Geyser (*1840. Siehe auch Blogbeitrag Alter der Charaktere. in Virginia) ist der dritte Sohn von Ben und Maggie Geyser und der Hauptcharakter der Serie Die Blauen und die Grauen. Biografie Teil 1 Herbst 1859 in Virginia, auf der Geyser-Farm: John Geyser, der dritte Sohn der Familie Geyser zeichnet seine älteren Brüder und seinen Vater während sie die Heuernte einbringen. Es sind lebensnahe Zeichnungen, die großes Talent offenbaren. Etwas später ruft ihn der Rauch des Brennofens zu Jonathan Henry, einem freien Schwarzen, der eine Hütte auf dem Land der Geysers gemietet hat und seinen Lebensunterhalt mit der Herstellung und dem Verkauf von Keramik zu verdienen versucht. John zeichnet ihm einen Vogel auf eine der neuen Keramiken, die den ersten Brand hinter sich hat. John ermutigt den eher schüchternen Jonathan, eine wunderschöne Teekanne, die er für Hattie, die schwarze Köchin der Geysers gestaltet hat, persönlich zu übergeben. Während Jonathan dafür von Hattie zum Abendessen eingeladen wird , schlägt John Kritik seines Vaters und seiner älteren Brüder Matthew und Mark entgegen. Sie halten seine Beschäftigung mit Zeichnungen für Zeitverschwendung und beklagen, dass die Arbeit für die Farm an ihnen hängenbleibt, weil John zu sehr in seinen Zeichnungen verschwindet. John erklärt, dass er sein Talent zu Geld machen will und nach Gettysburg gehen will, um dort bei Jacob Hale, Mutter Maggies Schwager, in dessen Zeitung Gettysburg Chronicle als Pressezeichner zu arbeiten. Ben und Matthew sind dagegen, weil John dann völlig ausfällt, Mark meint, man solle ihn ziehen lassen, denn John sei ohnehin zu nichts nutze. Ben weist ihn außerdem darauf hin, dass er - John - nicht allein entscheiden kann, wo er leben will. John feilscht und bietet an, Geld zu schicken, sofern er welches verdient, wenn er zunächst für sechs Monate ausprobieren darf, ob er mit seinen Zeichnungen Geld verdienen kann. Sollte er dann keine feste Anstellung haben, will er zurückkehren und auf der Farm arbeiten. Mithilfe der Unterstützung seiner Mutter Maggie, die das Zeichentalent ihres Sohnes als Gottesgeschenk ansieht, bekommt er schließlich die Erlaubnis, nach Gettysburg zu reisen. Am folgenden Morgen macht John sich auf den Weg nach Gettysburg. Mutter Maggie gibt ihm noch einen 24-pfündigen Virginia-Schinken als Geschenk für ihre Schwester Evelyn Hale und deren Familie mit. In Gettysburg geht er direkt zu seinem Onkel Jacob Hale, der ihn zwar begeistert begrüßt, dessen Begeisterung aber nachlässt, als John um eine Anstellung als Pressezeichner bittet. Jacob meint, sich keinen fest angestellten Zeichner leisten zu können (oder zu wollen …) Doch John lässt nicht locker und bittet, wenigstens eine Chance zu bekommen. Fast zeitgleich trifft die Nachricht vom Prozessbeginn gegen John Brown ein. Jacob wittert die Chance, mit einer guten Zeichnung von John Brown seine Auflage zu verbessern und schickt John wieder nach Virginia – zu Pferd, wie er gekommen ist, gibt ihm einen Presseausweis und ein paar Dollar Spesen mit. Zunächst besucht John aber noch das Haus der Hales und trifft dort auf seine Cousins Jake, Malachy und James sowie Cousine Mary (Julia Duffy). John verfolgt mit seinem Zeichenblock den Prozess mit. Er zeichnet nicht nur den im schwarzen Anzug und Filzpantinen dastehenden Angeklagten, sondern auch die Zuschauer. Einer der Zuschauer fühlt sich beobachtet und sucht John in seiner Absteige auf. Er stellt sich als Jonas Steele vor und fragt nach den Zeichnungen, die John im Gericht gemacht hat. John zeigt sie ihm bereitwillig. Steele bittet ihn, die Zeichnung, auf der er selbst zu sehen ist, nicht zu veröffentlichen, weil er Geschäfte betreibe, in denen es nicht gut wäre, wenn bekannt würde, dass er bei diesem Prozess anwesend war. John löst die Sache pragmatisch und zeichnet Steele einen Vollbart an. So verfremdet ist Steele auch mit einer Veröffentlichung einverstanden. Zum Dank will er John eine Freude machen und heuert das Freudenmädchen Nell für ihn an, was John aber nur sehr widerstrebend annimmt. Vor Browns Hinrichtung haben die akkreditierten Journalisten die Möglichkeit, John Brown in der Todeszelle zu interviewen. John kann erneut eine Zeichnung von dem Abolitionistenführer machen. Brown prophezeit auf Nachfrage eines der Journalisten, dass es zum Krieg kommen wird und in Millionen von Familien Heulen und Zähneknirschen sein wird – ein Bibelzitat, das sich Johns Gedächtnis einbrennt. Am 2. Dezember 1859 wird John Brown durch den Strang hingerichtet. John Geyser ist vor Ort und zeichnet die Szenerie. Brown wird – auf seinem Sarg sitzend – zum Galgen gefahren, den er in schwarzem Anzug und Filzpantinen besteigt. Wegen der Fessel, die seine Arme an den Ellenbogen nach hinten hält, kann er den Hut nur umständlich abnehmenDiese Szene ist in den Augenzeugenberichten zum Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg von einem anwesenden Journalisten exakt so beschrieben. (Quelle folgt). Während Geyser zeichnet, kommt Jonas Steele hinzu und fragt, ob er so etwas schon einmal erlebt habe, worauf John den Kopf schüttelt. Jonas bleibt bei ihm stehen, als der Sheriff mit einer Axt das Seil durchtrennt, das die Falltür hält und gibt ihm seinen Flachmann, aus dem Geyser sich ausgiebig bedient. Weil sie einen ähnlichen Weg in den Norden haben, bietet John Jonas an, mit ihm gemeinsam nach Gettysburg zu reiten. Gastfreundschaft wird in der Neuen Welt großgeschriebenDas kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung in Kanada bestätigen. (Anmerkung von Gundolf60) . John bietet Jonas eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit bei den Hales vor seiner Weiterreise. Sie kommen dort im strömenden Regen an. Seine Tante Evelyn bestätigt Johns Angebot und leiht Jonas Kleidung ihrer erwachsenen Söhne aus, damit seine eigene erst einmal trocknen kann. Später berichtet John – mithilfe seiner Zeichnungen – vom Prozess gegen John Brown, auch von der düsteren Prophezeiung des hingerichteten Abolitionisten. Seine Cousins Malachy und Jake sind bereit, für den Norden zu kämpfen. Malachy betrachtet sich als den geborenen Soldaten und kann es kaum abwarten, dass Freiwillige gesucht werden. Weil mit Johns Zeichnungen vierzehn neue Abonnenten des Gettysburg Chronicle gewonnen werden konnten,kann Evelyn Hale ihren Mann überreden, Johns Gehalt auf 5 $ zu erhöhen und ihm die Wohnung über der Redaktion mietfrei zu überlassen - für John eine wahrhaft fürstliche Entlohnung. Zu Weihnachten 1860 kommt John auf Urlaub nach Virginia. Sein Vater erzählt ihm, dass Matt und Mark bei der Miliz schon „ein paar Wochen Soldat gespielt“ haben. Er wird von der Familie freudig begrüßt und kann seiner Schwester Emma zur Verlobung mit Lester Bedell gratulieren. John erklärt, er habe schlechte Nachrichten, denn er habe in der Stadt gehört, dass sich South Carolina von der Union losgesagt habe und dass andere Staaten – Georgia, Florida, Alabama – sicher folgen würden. Pedell ist aus Vicksburg in Mississippi und fragt, ob sich auch Mississippi aus der Union zurückziehen würde. John beantwortet seine Frage mit „Ja, gewiss.“ Lester und Emma verlassen den Raum. Matt und Mark – beide in Milizuniform – fragen nach Virginia. Auch das hält John für sehr wahrscheinlich. Seine Brüder freuen sich schon auf den Krieg, Matt meint, dass sie es den Yankees schon zeigen würden. Weil Lester es eilig hat, nach Vicksburg zurückzukehren, wird die Hochzeitsfeier eilig auf den Weihnachtsabend vorgezogen. Die fröhliche Feier wird gestört, als der Sheriff und der als notorischer Schwarzenhasser bekannte Prediger Welles mit zwei Sklavenjägern vor der Veranda des Geysers erscheinen. Sie suchen zwei aus Georgia geflohene Sklaven, die sich angeblich auf dem Land der Geysers aufhalten sollen. Der Verdacht, sie zu verstecken, richtet sich gegen Jonathan, dessen Hütte auf Ben Geysers Land steht. Widerwillig begleiten Ben, Mark und John die Sklavenjäger zu Jonathan. Der wehrt sich gegen die Durchsuchung seiner Hütte, wird aber niedergeschlagen Die Sklavenjäger finden die entlaufenen Sklaven in der Hütte und wollen Jonathan dafür hängen. John geht dazwischen und beharrt darauf, dass Jonathan Recht auf ein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren hat. Mark schlägt ihn nieder, weil er – wie er später sagt – John und der Familie Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen will. Weil Jonathan ein freier Schwarzer ist, ist er nach Ansicht des fanatischen Predigers Welles im Gegensatz zu den als Kapital geltenden Sklaven nichts wert. Ben und Mark Geyser verweigern zwar aktive Hilfe beim Lynchmord der Sklavenjäger, aber sie greifen auch nicht ein, um Jonathan zu helfen. Mark bittet John zwar um Entschuldigung, aber John will davon nichts wissen. Er trauert um seinen Freund, den er im Schein von Jonathans brennender Hütte an einem Baum hängen sieht. Er trifft für sich die Entscheidung, weder für den Süden noch für den Norden kämpfen zu wollen, falls es zum Krieg kommt. Am folgenden Morgen wollen Vater und Brüder ihn daran hindern, aufzubrechen und nach Gettysburg zurückzukehren. Matt wirbt dafür, dass John ebenfalls zur Miliz geht. Gemeinsam, so meint er, wären sie unschlagbar. Doch John will nicht. Seine Familie hat zugesehen, wie sein Freund gehängt wurde. Diese Uniform würde er nicht anziehen. Matt wirft ihm Verrat vor. John greift in den Boden und zerreibt Erde zwischen seinen Fingern. Diese heilige Erde trage bittere Früchte, sagt er und lässt sich nicht aufhalten, in den Norden zurückzukehren. Während er fortreitet, versucht seine Mutter Maggie Hattie zu trösten, die um Jonathan weint. Zurück im Norden vergräbt John sich in seiner Wohnung über der Redaktion, weil er sich im Norden auch fremd fühlt. Mary sucht ihn dort auf und überredet ihn, die Familie doch wenigstens zu besuchen. Sie weiß auch nichts von Jonas Steele, in den sie sich bei dessen Besuch mit John verguckt hat. Seit seiner Abreise hat er sich nicht gemeldet. Sie überbringt John die Nachricht, dass der Zug des neuen Präsidenten Lincoln, der zur Amtseinführung am 4. März 1861 nach Washington fährt und bei Gettysburg Halt machen wird. Jacob möchte, dass er hin reitet, damit er den Präsidenten zeichnen kann. Die Familie Hale begleitet ihn. Lincoln lässt den eifrigen Zeichner in den Zug bitten. Einer der begleitenden Offiziere ist misstrauisch, aber in der Tür des Wagens erscheint Jonas und bürgt für John. Der Präsident ist von Johns Zeichnungen sehr angetan, zumal er den Präsidenten samt Gattin gezeichnet hat. Er bittet um eine weitere Zeichnung und fragt John, woher er sei. Er antwortet, er sei aus Virginia, aber er werde nicht für Virginia kämpfen, falls es zum Krieg kommen sollte. Als er auf Nachfrage erklärt, auch nicht für den Norden kämpfen zu wollen, macht Lincoln ihm den Vorschlag, doch als Kriegsberichterstatter zu arbeiten. Er sei dort, wo Geschichte geschrieben werde, müsse aber keine Waffe in die Hand nehmen. Der Krieg bricht aus, als Fort Sumter beschossen wird und kapitulieren muss. John macht dazu eine Zeichnung, die auf der Titelseite erscheinen soll. Sein Onkel kritisiert, dass auf der Zeichnung noch das Sternenbanner wehe, obwohl über die Kapitulation berichtet werden solle. John radiert die Flagge weiß, als Marschmusik durch die Straße tönt. John trifft sich mit Mr. Arbuthnot, dem Korrespondenten des ''Harper‘s Weekly'', der ihm seinen Presseausweis und eine stattliche Spesensumme aushändigt. John hat Bedenken. Er ist unerfahren. Arbuthnot beruhigt ihn: das kommt von ganz allein … Im selben Kasino trifft John auch wieder mit Jonas Steele zusammen, der sich von Mary Hale mit einem Heiratsantrag verabschiedet hat. Er erklärt John, dass General McDowell ihn als Kundschafter angefordert hat. John bittet ihn, ihn mitzunehmen. Nach kurzem Zögern willigt Jonas ein. Vor dem Abrücken der Armee besuchen sie noch die Brüder Hale, die zum 23. Pennsylvania-Infanterieregiment gehören. James Hale hat sich in den mangelhaften hygienischen Verhältnissen im Lager eine Art galoppierende Ruhr geholt, wie der Regimentsarzt es ausdrückt. Er kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. James stirbt im Beisein seiner Brüder und seines Cousins und ist einer der ersten Toten des Bürgerkrieges. Am Tag darauf bricht die Armee in Richtung Richmond auf. Noch spukt in den Köpfen der Unerfahrenen ein schneller Sieg und das Ende der Rebellion herum, aber die Erfahreneren können darüber nur die Köpfe schütteln. Wie Recht sie haben, wird schon am 21. Juli 1861 deutlich. John und Jonas beobachten in der Nacht zuvor flackernde Lagerfeuer. Jonas schließt daraus, dass die Männer vor den Feuern herumlaufen und die Konföderierten sich schon sammeln – drei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. Jonas verlässt John, um McDowell zu unterrichten. John erwacht vom beginnenden Kanonendonner. Die Schlacht am Bull Run hat begonnen. Er zeichnet eifrig, was er sieht – und das ist eine ganze Menge. Er wird stutzig, als er eine Gruppe leichter Kutschen bemerkt. Ein Colonel der Artillerie klärt den jungen Zeichner darüber auf, dass es wichtige Leute seien, die die Schlacht beobachten: Senatoren aus Washington, deren Familien, hohe Offiziere aus den Ministerien. John ist fassungslos über die buchstäblichen Schlachtenbummler. Das Schlachtenglück wendet sich gegen die Union, als die 23. Pennsylvania-Infanterie vor massivem Artilleriefeuer, an dem auch Matt Geyser beteiligt ist, reißaus nimmt, weil Malachy Hale als Erster das Hasenpanier ergreift. Die Front bricht zusammen, die Unionsarmee flieht nach hinten und löst ein komplettes Chaos aus. John, der seinen Cousin Malachy nicht an der Flucht hindern kann, beobachtet einen preußischen Ulanen-Offizier, der als Beobachter entsandt ist und ebenfalls in Panik flieht, als seine Kutsche, in der auch eine junge Dame sitzt, umstürzt. Der Preuße rettet sich selbst und kümmert sich nicht um seine Begleiterin. John kann sie mit einem Wagen voller Verwundeter, dessen Fahrer ausgerissen ist, in Sicherheit bringen und erfährt, dass sie Kathy Reynolds ist, die Tochter von Senator Reynolds . Am Feldlazarett angekommen, zögert Kathy nicht, einem der Verwundeten eine stark blutende Wunde mit einem Streifen Stoff zu verbinden, den sie aus ihrem Unterrock reißt. John bewundert ihre selbstlose Hilfe und bringt sie nach Hause. Als Malachy auch zwei Monate nach der verlorenen Schlacht noch nicht zu gebrauchen ist, bittet Jake John, Malachy ins Gewissen zu reden. John besucht ihn im Zelt und macht ihm deutlich, dass er an seinen eigenen Ansprüchen und seinem Heldenglauben verzweifelt. Wenn er einsähe, dass er auch nur ein Mensch ist, könne er diesen Mangel akzeptieren und seine Sache so gut machen, wie es ihm möglich ist. Außerdem sei da noch Jake, der doch eigentlich Bankkaufmann ist und bestimmt nicht der geborene Soldat. Jake brauche ihn. John bringt es fertig, Malachy dies weiszumachen, denn tatsächlich ist Jake von den Hales der eigentliche Soldat: diszipliniert, ruhig, auf das Wesentliche konzentriert. Malachy findet mit Johns Hilfe wieder zu sich selbst und bietet Jake an, von nun an den Kaffee zu machen, denn Jakes sei unerträglich. Jake grinst in sich hinein. John, ihr Cousin, der Künstler – so Malachy – habe mal wieder den Blick fürs Wesentliche gehabt. Wieder zurück in Washington will John Kathy Reynolds seine Aufwartung machen. An der Tür begegnet er Senator Reynolds, der von dem Besuch des Journalisten alles andere als erbaut ist. Unter der Bedingung, dass es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird, lässt Reynolds ihn jedoch zu Kathy vor, die gerade einen kleinen Empfang gibt. Sie stellt den jungen Virginier ihren Freunden vor, darunter einem Baron von Ziller der als Beobachter aus Preußen gekommen ist. Von Ziller und Doktor Bennett geben sich entsetzt, dass Kathy Krankenschwester werden will und meinen, dass John wohl daran schuld sei. Es sei doch völlig unmöglich, dass eine junge Lady nackte Männerkörper waschen müsse. John ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass es Kathys Entscheidung sei, in die ihr niemand hineinzureden habe. Von Ziller betrachtet sich als Kathys Verlobten und meint, er könne dies keinesfalls erlauben. Der preußische Baron begeht den Fehler, John zu fragen, weshalb er eigentlich nicht für seine Heimat kämpfe. John stellt klar, dass er als Journalist neutral sei. Von Ziller hält ihm vor, wohl aus Feigheit nicht zu kämpfen. Kathy will Frieden stiften, aber John lässt sich nicht bremsen und sagt: „Erst, wenn ich mit diesem aufgeblasenen Pfau die Meinung gesagt habe.“ Er stellt Von Ziller bezüglich seines Versagens bei Bull Run zur Rede. Der Baron behauptet, er sei bewusstlos gewesen und Kathy sei fort gewesen, als er wieder zu sich gekommen sei. John erklärt ihm zur Schadenfreude von Dr. Bennett, dass er lügt, denn er habe ihn fliehen gesehen. Außer sich vor Wut schlägt Von Ziller Geyser seinen Handschuh ins Gesicht und fordert ihn zum Duell. John holt aus und verpasst ihm einen Kinnhaken, dass der Preuße über einen kleinen Beistelltisch fliegt. Am folgenden Tag treffen sich die Duellanten ziemlich weit außerhalb von Washington. Jonas Steele hat einen Satz Duellpistolen mitgebracht. Der Geforderte hat die Wahl der Waffen – und John ist der beste Schütze der Familie Geyser … Der Sekundant des Barons, ein preußischer Ulanengeneral, bestätigt Steeles Vortrag nach einem Blick ins Reglement. Von Ziller ist wenig begeistert. Statt der geforderten zehn Schritte geht er nur fünf, dreht sich um und schießt, doch der Schuss geht ins Leere. Nach einer Schrecksekunde setzt John den Weg fort, bringt es aber nicht fertig, den nun wehrlosen Baron zu töten. Der preußische Sekundant besteht jedoch darauf, dass John schießen muss und droht dem Baron, ihn persönlich zu erschießen, wenn er ausweicht. Jonas greift ein und redet John zu. „Auf zwanzig Schritt kann ich ihn unmöglich verfehlen“, meint der familiäre Meisterschütze. „Auch nicht für fünf Dollar?“, fragte Jonas. „Die Wette gilt.“ John schießt dem mit zusammengekniffenen Knien dastehenden, vor Angst zitternden Baron den Helm vom Kopf. Von Ziller bemerkt, dass die Kugel die Helmzier abgerissen hat und ist heilfroh, dass ihm sonst nichts zugestoßen ist. Kathy lässt ihre Kutsche vorfahren und bietet John an, ihn nach Washington mitzunehmen, weil es doch recht weit sei. Jonas ermuntert ihn und sagt, er werde sich um die Pferde kümmern. Teil 2 John Geyser erscheint in der Villa von Senator Reynolds, um dessen Tochter Kathy zur Hochzeit von Jonas Steele und Mary Hale, Johns Cousine, einzuladen. Reynolds ist entsetzt. John versichert, dass selbstverständlich alle Regeln des Anstands beachtet werden, doch Vater Reynolds ist nicht zu überzeugen. Er macht deutlich, dass er schlicht keine engere Beziehung seiner Tochter zu einem schlecht bezahlten Journalisten will und weist John aus dem Haus. Kathy fängt ihn an der Haustür ab. Sie will nicht, dass er im Zorn geht und lässt alle Anstandsregeln außer Acht, als sie ihn küsst. Die Hochzeit von Jonas und Mary in Gettysburg wird ohne Kathy gefeiert. Bei den Gesprächen wird erwähnt, dass die Armee wohl am 14. wieder in Marsch gesetzt wird (Monat und Jahr werden nicht genannt). Mary unterbricht das Gespräch mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass vorerst sieben Tage Urlaub sind. John hat für beide je ein kleines Ölgemälde in einem klappbaren Bilderrahmen gemacht, damit sie auch in den Zeiten, in denen Jonas nicht zu Hause sein kann, stets ihren Ehepartner bei sich haben – und wenn nur als Bild. Während der Peninsula-Campaign besucht John die 23. Pennsylvania-Infanterie, bei der auch seine Cousins Malachy und Jake sind. Vom anderen Ufer, wo die Konföderierten sind, wird gefragt, ob es sich bei den Yankees um die 23. Pennsylvania handelt und ob Malachy und Jake Hale dabei sind. Nach gewissem Zögern bejahen die Unionssoldaten dies. Wenig später kommt ein Einbaum geschwommen, der mit Virginia-Tabak beladen ist. Auf dem Tabak ist eine Einladung an Jake und Malachy Hale, am Abend zum Bootssteg zu kommen. John erkennt die Handschrift seines Bruders Luke. Mit seinen Cousins macht er sich am Abend auf den Weg. Am Steg erwartet sie Luke, der sie mit einem Ruderboot auf die andere Flussseite bringt, wo in einer nahe gelegenen Scheune Party ist. Während John und seine Vettern sich mit Luke Geyser und seinen Kameraden beim Tanzvergnügen amüsieren, kommt ein Sergeant mit Captain Randolph (Duncan Regehr) dazu. Randolph beendet das Fest und will Jake und Malachy, die an ihrer Uniform zweifelsfrei als Yankees erkennbar sind, zu Kriegsgefangenen erklären. Luke versucht, seine Cousins zu retten und erklärt, dass er seinen Cousins freies Geleit zugesagt habe. Gilt das Wort eines Virginiers denn nichts mehr? Randolph will durchgreifen, aber der Sergeant macht ihm leise deutlich, dass er – wenn er die Kontrolle über seine Einheit behalten will – besser nachgibt. Randolph bestätigt das freie Geleit. John, Malachy und Jake werden von Luke ans Ufer der Union gebracht. Später kehrt John Geyser von Sharpsburg, wo die Schlacht am Antietam stattgefunden hat, nach Washington zurück und stattet Kathy Reynolds einen Besuch ab. Er erzählt ihr, dass er Furchtbares gesehen hat und ist verblüfft, dass sie allein im Haus ist, während ihr Vater für längere Zeit auf Reisen in Boston ist. Ferner stellt er fest, dass sie inzwischen Krankenschwester geworden ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie inzwischen einundzwanzig Jahre alt sei und sich von ihrem Vater keine Vorschriften mehr machen ließe. Sie bemerkt bald, dass John erschöpft ist und bietet ihm das Gästezimmer an, was er auch annimmt. Spät in der Nacht hört sie ein verdächtiges Stöhnen, das ihr von ihren Patienten nicht unbekannt ist. Sie geht ins Gästezimmer und findet John in einem unruhigen, offenbar von Albträumen gestörten Schlaf. Nachdem sie ihn mithilfe eines kühlen, feuchten Tuchs etwas beruhigt hat, forscht sie nach dem Grund für seine Albträume und findet in seiner Zeichenmappe zahlreiche verstörende Bilder von schrecklich anzusehenden Toten, von Gerippen die er gesehen hat. Die Bilder offenbaren das Grauen, das er gesehen hat. Kurz entschlossen schlüpft sie unter die Bettdecke und nimmt ihn tröstend in die Arme. 1863 befindet sich John Geyser als Korrespondent des Harper’s Weekly in Mississippi. Er kommt an ein verlassen scheinendes Herrenhaus und hört von der Rückseite her Gesang. Er folgt dem Singsang und sieht eine Schwarze, die hinter dem Haus Wäsche wäscht. Diese Schwarze haben auch drei Unionssoldaten im Visier. Sie überfallen sie, um sie zu vergewaltigen. John greift verbal ein und fragt, ob er eine Zeichnung der Vergewaltigung machen könne. Kurz zuvor sei bei der Armee nämlich über mögliche Vergewaltigungen diskutiert worden. General Oakes habe gesagt, seine Männer täten so etwas nicht. Der Name Oakes erschreckt die Soldaten genug, dass sie das Weite suchen. Die Schwarze Luanne (Diane Sommerfield) dankt John, der sie zu ihrem Unterschlupf in den Sümpfen zurück bringt. Es sind alles entlaufene Sklaven. John überbringt ihnen die Nachricht, dass der Präsident Lincoln sie für frei erklärt hat. Der alte Ex-Sklave und Prediger (Julius Harris), der die Nachricht für die großenteils ungebildeten ehemaligen Feldsklaven in leichtere Sprache übersetzt, ist dankbar, obwohl John selbst skeptisch ist, wie lange die nun ehemaligen Sklaven wirklich als freie Menschen betrachtet werden. (Sequenz nicht synchronisiert, aber deutsch untertitelt) Teil 3 Mai 1863: John ist vor Vicksburg tätig. In einer Feuerpause trifft er an einem der Schützengräben Matthew, der zunächst abweisend reagiert, aber letztlich begreift, dass jeder seinen Weg gehen muss und dass John immer noch sein Bruder ist. Von ihm erfährt John Emmas Adresse. Matt gibt ihm auch Geld für ihre Eltern mit. Von dem Schmuggler Lamar (Paul Harper) lässt John sich in Vicksburg einschleusen. In der Stadt herrscht Hunger. Eine Granate tötet ein Pferd und wird umgehend zum Objekt der Begierde. John bemerkt eine ältere Dame und möchte ihr den Anblick des toten Pferdes ersparen, doch sie zückt ungerührt ein stabiles Schlachtermesser und schiebt den Zeichner mit dem Vorwurf beiseite, dass er sie wohl um ihren Anteil bringen wolle. Wenig später trifft er die ältere Dame wieder, als er vor einem drohenden Granateneinschlag hinter einem Klavier Schutz sucht, was bei ihr einen Lachanfall hervorruft. Sie ist es auch, die ihn zu Emmas Adresse führt. Das Haus ist verlassen und teilweise zerstört. Seine Behauptung, er sei schon seit Beginn der Belagerung in der Stadt, nimmt sie ihm nicht ab. Wenn er schon so lange in Vicksburg wäre, würde er die Adresse sicher kennen. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn zunächst für einen Spion gehalten habe. Aber weil sie ihn anhand seines Dialektes als Virginier identifizieren kann, nimmt sie dies nicht länger an. Die alte Dame stellt sich als Mrs. Lovelace (Geraldine Page) vor und erklärt ihm, dass Emma nicht mehr in diesem Haus lebt, sondern in den Höhlen am Rand von Vicksburg. Mrs. Lovelace bringt ihn dorthin. Emma weist ihn ab und nennt ihn einen Verräter, weil er nicht gegen den Norden kämpft. Dass er auch nicht gegen den Süden kämpft, spielt für sie keine Rolle. Sie will auch die Lebensmittel nicht annehmen, die er mitgebracht hat. John besteht darauf seinen Neffen zu sehen, was ihm mit einiger Mühe auch gelingt. Nachdem er seinen Neffen gesehen hat, und Emmas Verhalten, das an Verfolgungswahn grenzt, sich nicht ändert, verlässt er die Höhlen und lässt ihr die Lebensmittel da. Wenig später kapituliert Vicksburg. John zeichnet auf der Hauptstraße den Einzug der Unionsarmee. Mrs. Lovelace kann das alles nicht begreifen und weint hemmungslos. Im Mai 1864 hat die Unionsarmee die Armee von Nord-Virginia unter General Lee in der Wilderness gestellt. Der Fährmann, der Jonas und John über den Rapidan-River setzt, erklärt, dass die Wilderness ein 90 Quadratmeilen großes Gebiet ist, dem keine Kulturfrüchte abzuringen sind. Die Freunde stoßen zum Stab von Grants Armee. Major Fred Harrison (Charles Napier) dort meint, Lee würde sich in der Ebene jenseits der Wilderness stellen, aber Jonas lacht ihn aus. Wieso sollte Lee das tun, wenn die Wilderness so schöne Deckung bietet? Zudem hat er noch nie das getan, was man von ihm erwartet hat. Warum also jetzt? Die Freunde reiten weiter. Jonas Steele trennt sich von John Geyser, als er hört, dass jemand ein bestimmtes Kirchenlied vor sich hin pfeift (Shall We Gather at The River?). Er setzt dem Mann nach und findet erneut Unionssoldaten mit gespaltenem Schädel, kann den Mörder aber nicht zu fassen kriegen. Gegen Abend berichtet er John von den Leiden der Verwundeten, die in dem brennenden Waldgebiet liegen geblieben sind und nicht selten bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. John will helfen – und wenn er nur einen einzigen retten kann. Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Jonas folgt ihm, aber ihre Wege trennen sich schon bald. John stößt auf Sergeant O’Toole, dem er nur noch die Augen zudrücken kann, als jemand nach ihm ruft. Er kämpft sich durch den Rauch dorthin und findet Mark, der vom Feuer bereits eingeschlossen ist. Mark fleht ihn an, ihn zu erschießen, damit er nicht lebendig verbrennen muss. John will sein Pferd holen, um Mark abzutransportieren, als ein brennender Baum herunter kracht und Mark unter sich begräbt. Jonas kehrt mit einer Heibwunde am rechten Arm aus der Wilderness zurück. Er hat den Mörder finden können, wurde aber im Kampf gegen ihn verwundet. Während er seine Wunde mit Whisky zu desinfizieren versucht, liegt John in unruhigem Schlaf. Jonas sieht das Skizzenbuch durch, in dem John entsetzliche Szenen festgehalten hat. Die letzte Zeichnung ist eine wandelnde Flamme, die einen Soldaten beim Schlafittchen gefasst hat und einen anderen unter dem Fuß zertritt. Er weckt John und macht ihm klar, dass er inzwischen zu viel Grauen gesehen hat, um es noch ertragen zu können. John ist das gar nicht bewusst. Jonas gibt ihm den Rat, eine Weile Pause vom Krieg zu machen und die Farm seiner Eltern zu besuchen, die nicht weit entfernt ist. John seinerseits versucht, Jonas den Hass auszureden, der sich in ihm inzwischen aufgestaut hat. Doch Jonas meint, dass es sein Hass ist, der ihn überleben lässt. John rät Jonas, seine Verwundung endlich richtig behandeln zu lassen. Nun nimmt er auch Jonas’ Rat an, Urlaub vom Krieg zu machen. Auf dem Weg begegnen ihm zwei Unionskavalleristen, denen er den Weg zu ihrem Ziel erklären kann. Zuhause trifft er Matt, der kurz nach ihrer Begegnung in Vicksburg verwundet wurde und seither mit einem verkürzten Bein humpelt. Von ihm erfährt er, dass Luke nach den letzten Informationen als Gefangener in Elmira ist. Mark gilt als vermisst. John klärt seinen Bruder über Marks Tod auf. Emma befindet sich ebenfalls auf der Farm und will mit John nichts zu tun haben. Sie hat ihm nach wie vor nicht verziehen, dass er nicht für den Süden kämpft. Auch Ben ist John gram und ist kurz davor, ihn zu verjagen. John erklärt, nicht lange bleiben zu wollen, aber seine Mutter sehen zu wollen. Ben fragt ihn, ob er etwas von Mark weiß. John überreicht ihm ein Päckchen mit Marks Asche. Er sei in der Wilderness gefallen, er sei dabei gewesen, setzt er hinzu. Mehr sei nicht von ihm geblieben. Ben und Emma weinen um Mark, als John hineingehen will. Sein Vater sagt ihm, seine Mutter sei krank und bittet ihn, Marks Tod nicht zu erwähnen. Seine Mutter ist die Einzige, die sich freut, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Mit einiger Mühe schluckt er die Wahrheit herunter, als sie sagt, dass Mark bestimmt nach Kriegsende den Weg herunter reiten wird. Entgegen seiner Absicht bleibt John doch über Nacht. Am folgenden Tag wird er von Hufgetrappel geweckt. Eine Abteilung Südstaatenkavallerie unter Führung von Second-Lieutenant Hardy (John Dennis Johnston) fordert die Familie auf, die Farm verteidigungsbereit zu machen. John sträubt sich, eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen und bekommt die Wut seines Vaters zu spüren. Als der Kampf beginnt, sichern die konföderierten Kavalleristen die Farm nach vorn. Drei Unionskavalleristen schleichen sich von hinten an das Haus an – mit dem Ziel, die Verteidiger zu stören und das Haus niederzubrennen. Während John Emma daran hindern will, vorne mitzukämpfen, schreit ihre Mutter um Hilfe. John entwindet Emma den Revolver und rettet seine Mutter, indem er die Eindringlinge erschießt. Nun schließt er sich auch den Verteidigern vorne an und beweist, dass er ein guter Schütze ist. Die Unionskavalleristen müssen sich zurückziehen, weil sie keine Deckung finden. Die Konföderierten springen hinter dem Wall vor dem Haus hervor, um die Nordstaatler zu verfolgen. Matthew Geyser, der die Fahne trägt, wird tödlich getroffen. Sterbend gelingt es ihm noch, Ben und John endgültig miteinander zu versöhnen. Die Konföderierten geben den gefallenen Söhnen der Familie Geyser, die auf dem kleinen Familienfriedhof beigesetzt werden, die letzte Ehre mit einem Salut. John schaufelt die Gräber zu und bleibt unter dem Eindruck dieser Ereignisse auf der Farm, um seinem Vater zu helfen. Einige Zeit später kommt Jonas Steele zu Besuch. Er ist zwischenzeitlich zum Major befördert und zum Leiter des Ausschusses für Kriegsfolgen ernannt worden. Er kann das Missverständnis mit Kathy aufklären und ist auch bereit, für Lukes Entlassung aus Elmira zu sorgen. John und Emma bringen Luke auf dem normalen Besuchsweg ein Paket ins Lager, das sorgfältig untersucht wird. Der Sergeant findet nichts Verdächtiges, Captain Potts, der Kommandant beauftragt ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Gefangene Geyser sein Paket auch erhält. Als John und Emma die ausgepackten Sachen wieder einräumen, will Emma einen Revolver dazwischen schummeln, aber der Sergeant bemerkt es und schlägt Alarm. Captain Potts will sie und John verhaften, als Jonas dazukommt und einen Entlassungsbefehl für Luke Geyser präsentiert. Mit Überredungskunst und der Drohung, die Verhältnisse im Lager näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen, erreicht er auch, dass John und Emma freikommen. Emma muss sich von Jonas anhören, dass er sie wegen ihrer Dummheit, eine Waffe einschmuggeln zu wollen, verhauen würde, wenn sie seine Frau wäre. Im Wagen nimmt sich Kathy des verwahrlosten Luke an. John fragt sie, ob sie ihn heiraten will, und sie bejaht. Im April 1865 lebt John in Georgetown, um in Kathys Nähe zu sein. Jonas besucht ihn und überredet ihn, mit ihm zu kommen. Der Krieg liegt in den letzten Zügen – und da sollte ein Ausnahmezeichner wie John dabei sein. Kathy hilft mit sanftem Druck nach. John und Jonas kommen am 9. April 1865 gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, dass General Lee das Appomattox Court House nach Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation verlässt. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Nun soll alles ins Lot gerückt werden. Präsident Lincoln hat einen seltsamen Traum, den er vor großen Siegen der Union hatte. Er nimmt an, dass auch an diesem Tag, dem 14. April (Karfreitag!), etwas Bedeutsames geschehen wird. Nicht weit davon entfernt, hat auch Jonas wieder einen seiner Albträume. John bemerkt, dass er völlig starr daliegt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schläft. Als er ihn geweckt hat, ist Jonas der Meinung, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren wird – und zwar mit dem Präsidenten. Sie eilen nach Washington und kommen dennoch zu spät. Lincoln ist von dem Schauspieler John Wilkes Booth durch einen Kopfschuss tödlich verwundet worden. Um 07.22 Uhr am 15. April 1865 hört das Herz des Präsidenten auf zu schlagen. Kurz nach Lincolns Tod heiratet John seine Kathy – und er hat investiert: In einen Fotoapparat. Damit lässt er das Hochzeitsfoto machen, auf dem sämtliche Familienmitglieder und noch lebende Freunde abgebildet werden. Persönlichkeit John Geyser ist ein begnadeter Zeichner, der mit wenigen Strichen das Wesentliche dessen erfasst, was er sieht. Seine Bilder, gleich ob Bleistiftzeichnung oder Ölgemälde, sind wirkliche Kunstwerke. Vor dem Krieg ist er ein bestenfalls belächelter, schlimmstenfalls hart kritisierter Spross der Familie Geyser, weil er lieber zeichnet als Farmarbeit zu verrichten. Doch John ist auch hartnäckig. Was er sich in den Kopf setzt, an dem bleibt er dran und führt es irgendwann aus - ob es seine Arbeit als Pressezeichner ist oder seine Liebe zu Kathy Reynolds. Er ist ein leiser, zurückhaltender, sehr diplomatischer Mensch, aber ganz gewiss kein Feigling. Wenn er provoziert wird, kann er auch anders, wie er gegenüber Baron von Ziller und auch seiner Schwester Emma beweist. Seine Fähigkeiten in Sachen Diplomatie stellt er unter Beweis, als Cousin Malachy mit sich und der Welt nichts mehr anfangen kann, weil er seinen Heldenmythos zerstört sieht. John baut ihn wieder auf. Hinter den Kulissen John Geyser wird von John Hammond dargestellt und in der deutschen Fassung von Wolfgang Condrus synchronisiert. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Person Teil 1 Kategorie:Person Teil 2 Kategorie:Person Teil 3 Kategorie:Familie Geyser Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Journalist Kategorie:Virginier Kategorie:Zivilist Kategorie:Artikel vorläufig vollständig